


Memories and Stories

by Pred1059



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pred1059/pseuds/Pred1059
Summary: Every story they shared was precious. Every memory unforgettable. A series of one-shots for RokuNami week 2020
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. The Best

**PROMPT: Twilight Town**

#  The Best

For the longest time, Naminé only knew of light as a pale glow on Castle Oblivion’s walls. Nothing but the glare of her prison. A monotony without end. So at first, when she came to Twilight Town she thought little of the sun. Of course, being locked in the manor all the time hardly helped.

But seeing this town again with Roxas? A world where the sun’s orange shine was so different everywhere? Dancing on the sea? Illuminating plazas? Casting a silhouette on the clocktower? She could see why so many called the light beautiful.

As she was walking up the hill with Roxas, sea salt ice cream in hand, she thought back to their day together. It had taken him a few years, but Roxas finally went to the beach. Though the two of them weren’t quite in the mood to swim. Probably because they just wanted to explore the other part of town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were more than happy to give them a few tips on the sights. But it wasn’t long before they left them together. She had probably held his hand from the beginning of their date , and he had hardly let go since then.

“So...what do you think?” Roxas said as he looked over to her. He nervously shrugged, “I know you probably had a chance to see the town yourself before...”

“No.” 

DiZ had kept her locked in the mansion to work on fixing Sora’s memories. And he had no intention to give her leisure time. But that was in the past. Now she was free. So she looked over to the surprised Roxas and gave a smile. 

“But, since it gave me a chance to see it with you, I’m glad.” Honestly, just spending time with the boy she loved made all the difference in the world. Looking over, she realized the two of them had finished their ascent and had arrived at the train station, “We’re leaving? I thought you said there was one more thing to show me?”

“Yeah. And I think you’re really going to like it.” 

Roxas led the way to one of the sides of the building. A locked door. Of course, that meant little to a boy with a keyblade. For a moment, he let go to tap the doorknob with his easily summoned blade. But as soon as the lock went  _ click _ he turned and offered it back to her. Gladly, Naminé let him lead her up the stairs. Up the winding steps they walked, ice cream in one hand while holding their date’s hand with the other.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairwell, and from the sound of turning gears, Naminé had a good idea of where they were.

Then he opened the door.

At first the light was a bit blinding after their ascent in the dim tower. But after a moment her eyes adjusted and she walked outside. Her hand on the clock face, she slowly moved to the edge of the tower overlooking the town. The sun sitting on the sea horizon.

“What do you think?”

At Roxas’s question, she looked over to him with a smile. Her hand held to her chest as she answered, “It’s beautiful.” She could see why Roxas wanted to show her this. Ice cream with a view like this had to be the best way to end—

“You’re better.”

And like that her thoughts halted at Roxas’ comment. He blinked, a blush coming to his face as he realized what he said. But as she moved her free hand to his cheek, he relaxed.

It seemed the sun and ice cream would have to settle for second best. As the two of them leaned forward into a kiss neither of them would forget.


	2. Legend

**PROMPT: Mythology**

#  Legend

The halls of Olympus Coliseum were adorned with feats great and small. Mainly of Hercules’ many victories over the monsters that Hades sent after him. But there were others. Sora, of course, had many plaques commemorating his victories in the tournaments. While the other keyblade wielders from long ago had managed to earn their own murals. 

Of course, Roxas sighed as he realized one conspicuous absence. “Kinda wish they put something down for me.” 

The Organization had him and Xion apply to qualifier matches only, they hardly would have been noticed. Still, it would have been nice to have something of his own to show Naminé. 

“I wish you could’ve been there.”

Naminé giggled as she walked up beside him, “I know you were amazing.”

They looked over the picture of Sora triumphing over the Titans. But after a moment, her fond smile fell for a bit as she gazed on.   
Roxas looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You alright?”

She sighed as she placed a hand on his own, “What kind of story will they tell about us?” At Roxas’ puzzled tilt of the head, she continued, “Sora, Kairi, Riku, they’re all heroes.” His brow furrowed for a moment as he would  _ heavily _ dispute that last one. But even so, he could see her point as she held his hand tighter, “What would they say about us? And what we did?

The witch of memory? The one who stole away a hero for a year? 

What about Number XIII? The one who helped Xemnas make Kingdom Hearts?

“Even if people know about us, will they know the truth?” 

Roxas would be lying if he didn’t wish he could have made different choices. How many regrets did he have over his life? He lost so many friends. Axel. Xion. Even Sora. And despite having found a way to bring them back again, there was always that weight. That regret.

But...

There was something he’d never regret. He looked over to Naminé. The person who’d reached out to him and brought him some comfort when he was so lost. And in time, the bond they had blossomed into something more. Slowly, Roxas began to smile, and soon so did she. Still holding her hand, he turned toward her, “Even if the world doesn’t know, Sora, Kairi, and everyone else knew what kind of people we were.” 

“And we know.” Naminé smiled as she took his other hand and held it in her own. It was a small thing. But it did so much to soothe his heart. And from her face, he could tell that he helped her as well.

In the years that followed, tales of a blonde couple in white were heard here and there across the world. Some say they fought to protect people from the heartless. Others said that they learned about everything that was in a world. Others simply saw them on a date. One thing that was certain, was that they were clearly dear to each other, and were very much in love.


	3. Present

**PROMPT: Music**

#  Present

Naminé knew that people saw Roxas as quiet, but he was more sociable than people gave him credit for. But one day he came home with a book and kept to his room. And he barely came out the day after that. Hayner and Olette worried about him the most, which led to them sitting in front of her in a cafe two days into his seclusion. 

Hayner sighed and scratched the back of his head, “I’m just...it’s weird for Roxas to lock himself up like this. You’re sure you don’t want to talk to him?”   
She smiled and shook her head, “I don’t think he wants to go out right now.”

Olette raised an eyebrow, “You and Pence seem...really calm about this. Is there something you know?”

Naminé giggled and leaned back in her chair, “Think about what’s coming up next week.”

The two of them furrowed their brows for a moment before Olette snapped her finger in realization and began to grin, “Of course! I can’t believe Roxas would be the kind of guy to do something like that for you!”

Hayner tilted his head, “I’m not getting it. I mean, the only thing coming up is Naminé’s birthd—”

And then his eyes widened as the penny dropped. “Oh.”

Naminé just smiled and rested her head on her hands, “So I’m not worried. I’m just looking forward to what he’s got planned.”

But even so, she had an idea of what it was as he passed by his room. Just the faintest echo of a hum one day. A few tentative melodies on a slow night.

And it wasn’t from any instrument.

Her birthday had come before she had known it. So many well wishes from friends that came from far away and all of them were precious to her. But as the day winded down and everyone said their goodbyes, she noticed that there was one present conspicuous by its absence. But Roxas’ somewhat confident smile as he stood beside her alone in the apartment set her at ease. So walking to his side with a gentle smile she asked, “You were waiting to give me my present?”

Roxas began to fidget, “Yeah. I kinda wanted to be alone cause I’ve never done this before.” He took a breath, steadying his nerves before continuing on, “Naminé. I know you’ve given me some great drawings. And I always wanted to give something…” Roxas held her hand gingerly before answering, “something I made for you for your birthday one day. And I know a song’s not something you can really hold forever so I made some sheet music for it and—.”

“Roxas.” His rambling was interrupted by the sound of her speaking his name. And then she gently held a finger to his lips, “I’ll remember it forever. Paper or not. But I’d love to hear you sing.”

Gathering his courage, Roxas gave a nod in return. And then he began to sing. Singing a song from his heart of how dear she was to him. His voice was so gentle and inviting, that she couldn’t help but lean into him a little. Roxas didn’t miss a beat as he embraced her and continued the gentle serenade.

Over the years, there would be many more songs. Many other times Roxas would hold her as his voice carried a sweet harmony just for her. But she never forgot the first time Roxas sang. That very first melody just for her.


	4. Guest

**PROMPT: AU**

#  Guest

The forest witch. A monster with the power to ensnare any unfortunate travellers with a web of lies woven of their closest memories. Never to be seen again. Everyone knew the stories, whispered them in secret. It was why nobody dared to venture into the forest after dark, lest they lose their way home.

But right now, Roxas didn’t have much to lose, least of all a home. Organization XIII, a gang of thieves and criminals that had a hand in almost everything in the village. And Roxas did worse than cross them. He impressed them. Despite his life on the streets, he had just enough of a nimble hand they could use as a thief. And when they came to find him they wouldn’t take his no for an answer.

Fortunately, the person who got him into this mess was plenty willing to get him out of it. Axel might have been the person who put in a “good word” to the Organization about his friend. But he realized quickly enough how much Roxas wanted no part in it. So thanks to some misdirection, he gave Roxas the chance to flee town into the woods. The one place not even the Organization would follow

He ran over aged roots and hanging branches. Trees slowly dying from the oncoming winter. Roxas pulled the cloak closer to his body to fight against the night’s chill himself. He brushed away yet another snowflake from his hair as he trudged on. The weather was only going to get worse, and he’d need shelter to keep a fire going for tonight. Right now his best chance was the large shadow in the distance, barely visible past the treelines. If he got to the mountains he could find a cave for the night.

But as he broke through the trees, he saw that the shadow was not just the rocky crags, but a castle at its base. The building was gnarled and twisted into oblivion. Its former glory corroded and erased till vines had overtaken it. He raised a hand to the castle gates and squinted at its towers. 

And the very top there was a light. 

Was it the owner?

Was this where the witch lived?

He began to turn away to see if he could go around, get closer to the mountain. But a series of growls behind him made it clear that no, he didn’t have another choice. He pulled the rusted gates open as hard as he could, just as the first of the wolf pack pounced towards him. Roxas slammed the gate in the animal’s face, the beasts snarling as their prey ran towards the castle.

Hefting the large wooden door open, he called out, “Hello? Helloooo?” He began to walk across the marble floors, his steps echoing with his words.“I...I know someone’s here. I saw a ligh...”

His words fell off as he saw a light just up the grand staircase.

No, it was the same light as before.

But just as soon as he saw it, the light vanished. He began to make his way up the steps, ”Listen, I’m really sorry to barge in unannounced, but it’s getting kind of late.” He turned to look down the hallway of old armors, the light vanishing into a room. He followed, still talking “The snow’s falling right now and there were wolves right behind me,” Roxas opened the door, “so I wanted to...”

And then he stopped as he saw the light in the room. 

The girl in the room.

And that they were one and the same.

He could not say whether it was her dress or herself that was where the glow was coming from. He’d almost say they were one and the same. She seemed to be on the border of phantom and human. He could just make out a long white dress, golden hair on her head, and blue eyes. But even so, the features were indistinct, like a blur in the sun. But despite the glare, he could make out her eyes regarding him with fear and curiosity.

“Who are you?” 

They both blinked, and he wasn’t sure which one spoke first. But in the end he spoke up as the guest of what he imagined to be her castle. 

“R...Roxas! My name is Roxas!”

She nodded back at him, expression relaxing, “A pleasure to meet you Roxas, I am Naminé.” She walked closer to him, “I am the witch that watches over Castle Oblivion.”

Roxas stood his ground, but tensed up. He tentatively ventured a question to the mysterious girl, “Is...this is your home?”

She sighed, and looked over the torn tapestries, “A group called Organization XIII raised me here long ago. But they’ve been gone for a long time.” On hearing the name of his pursuers, Roxas’ gut sank. Even if they were gone from the castle, he really hoped it stayed that way. The last thing he needed was for them to—

“Are you afraid?”

Aaaand he had gotten so wrapped up in his worries he had forgotten about Naminé. He gathered his courage and tried to explain, “Well, I’ve met the Organization before, they’re bad news.”

At his answer, her head drooped with a sad nod. And something told Roxas that he wasn’t the only one with reason to fear the Organization. She looked up at him, more curious now, “Are you afraid of me?”

Roxas thought about everything he heard about the witch. A vengeful being who would steal your mind at the slightest provocation. Right now all the rumors floating around town couldn’t be more wrong about the girl before him. She seemed just as nervous as he was. Slowly, he began to shake his head, “Not really. You seem pretty nice.” 

Her eyes widened for a moment before she answered with a smile, “T...Thank you.” 

And perhaps it might have been an effect of her own light, but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Roxas scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, “Um…I wanted to ask if I could stay here for a bit? There’s nowhere else I can really go till the storm clears.” He looked in her eyes, a glow of blue glittering in them, “And I’d like to get to know you more.”

Naminé nodded and offered her hand, “Then be my guest.”


	5. Burn

**PROMPT: Light/Shadow**

#  Burn

Sora was home.   
After many years, Sora was home and safe with Kairi. Evil had been defeated, and the past was finally laid to rest. After so long, it was time for everyone to let old wounds heal.

And for Roxas and Naminé, most of that was done. Castle Oblivion was wiped away when Terra, Aqua, and Ven had returned it to the shining Land of Departure. Xion was happily enjoying her new life in Twilight Town. What was left of the Organization was either gone or making amends, if they hadn’t done so already.

The only thing that was left was the black cloak in Roxas’ hands. His clothes for the year that he worked for the Organization. He was quick enough to leave it behind once the fairies were able to infuse his clothes with protection against darkness. Though Axel suggested he keep it as a back up. Fortunately, he never really had the need. And now he was plenty ready to get rid of it.

Camping wasn’t done too often in Twilight Town’s woods, but it was done enough that he could find a good spot to set up a fire. Fortunately, the ability to cast fire on command made starting the fire far less of a hassle. In almost a minute he’d set up a nice roaring fire. Just ready for him to toss the black cloak on.

So why was he still holding it?

He sighed and fiddled with the cloth in his fingers. Light dancing on it’s enchanted threads. It was like he was waiting for something.

“I thought you might be around here.” 

Or someone. 

But if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was Naminé. 

He turned to her with a wry smile. “What gave me away?”

“I know you’ve never really liked that cloak.” 

Roxas’ eyes fell to the sizable object covered with a sheet at her side.

She shook her head as she hefted something by her side. 

“What’s that?”

Naminé looked down at it with a weak smile, and sighed. “Something of my own past I’d like to get rid of.” Looking up at Roxas, however her mood improved and he gave her a nod. “But I think you might want to go first since you made the fire.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” Roxas turned to the fire.

…

Nope. Still couldn’t do it. He grimaced as he stared into the flames, “I’m just… It feels like I’m missing something.”

“Maybe there’s something you want to say about it. Get off your chest.” Naminé folded her hands. “I’ll listen.”

He looked down at the black cloak, and slowly it came to him. 

“I wore this for so long. Nobodies might not have had darkness, but it still feels like I was a part of it. Like I was just something to hold it.”

And he was. At least to Xemnas. 

To Xehanort.

A gentle hand held his shoulder, “You are more than a cloak.” He smiled as he looked back at her. 

But then Roxas realized there was something in her other hand. A doll. Following his eyes, Naminé brought it up for him to look at. “Something from Castle Oblivion… or what it used to be.” It was a simple doll. A blonde girl in a white dress. With closed eyes and angel’s wings.

“It’s so cute.”

Naminé giggled at Roxas’ comment. “I thought you’d think so.” But then her face fell a little. “Larxene gave it to me locked in this.” She removed the cloth from the object at her side. A white birdcage. “So I wouldn’t forget what they wanted me to be.”   
His brow furrowed as he looked at it. Even after so long, Roxas still wasn’t happy about what Lauriam and Elrena did to Naminé as Nobodies. “They were wrong.”

Naminé gave a smile. “Yes. They were.”

And gave a shout as she chucked the cage onto the fire.

“Woah!” Roxas was definitely caught off guard. Then again, he knew that Naminé had a stronger will than most gave her credit for. At the very least, he was glad that the fire hadn’t toppled too far. He turned to Naminé, a very satisfied smile on her face, and realized something was still in her hands. “What about the doll?”

She held in both hands, and shook her head. “Where I was doesn’t mean I’m still that person.”

Looking back. Roxas realized that was the answer he was looking for. 

Finally, he let go of his black cloak and tossed it onto the fire. There was no cloud of darkness. No dramatic end. Just old rags finally turning to ash.

He looked over to his girlfriend, and down at the doll made in her likeness. He began to rub his chin in thought. “You think she needs a friend?”

Naminé nodded as she brushed some ash from the toy’s cheek. “I think there’s someone in town who can make custom dolls.” 

And with the past behind them, Roxas and Naminé put out the fire and left the forest. Their whole lives ahead of them. 

And a few days later, the doll of an angel had a companion in a white coat.


	6. Twice Upon A Time

**PROMPT: Fairy Tale**

#  Twice Upon a Time

_ Once upon a time… A boy met a girl. _

_ A girl worth fighting for. _

_ But along that path, there was a sacrifice. _

_ And from that sacrifice, his will and her will were splintered away, _

_ And they took on a life of their own… _

* * *

To be locked in a white room and wait. Nothing but a chair, a crystal ball to look over the monotonous hallways of Castle Oblivion, and a cage with a doll in her likeness locked inside. “Just so you don’t forget what you are.” Larxene said. Waiting for just a chance to be somebody, even if it was only for a moment. This was Naminé’s life. 

If her existence could even be called life.

And the price of her chance? The price was a hero’s memories. To tear him away from everything he cared about. Just so Marluxia and Larxene could have their weapon. Long enough so that they could take over. All Naminé would be left with would be a boy whose attachment to her would never last.

After all, what kind of relationship could be built on a lie?

But she had no choice, if she refused she knew that the power which could tear heartless to shreds would be turned on her. So she was forced to prepare. To draw Castle Oblivion on her sketchbook and create the idea that there was something here in Sora’s mind. Even now, he was already on his way. On his way to save someone special.

If only things could be different.

Then the door handle turned, and Naminé looked up in surprise. The Organization preferred their portals to walking anywhere. Was someone else in the castle? But no, there were only the familiar black cloaks, and Larxene and Marluxia looking down on her as usual. 

Larxene strode across the room. “Guess what Naminé? There’s someone new here, and they’re about your age too!”

Then she saw the boy in the black cloak.

No older than her. Blue eyes, with dark blonde hair. But, instead of the cold indifference she knew from the other Organization members, there was something else. Some kind of spark in his eyes. Not to mention he was…

Handsome? Was that the word? The only other people he could really compare him to were the images of Sora and Riku in her memories. 

And for some reason, she couldn’t shake the idea she knew him even before she was in this castle.

“Naminé, this is Roxas. He will be with us from now on in Castle Oblivion.” 

Everything she knew told her that this was impossible. But even so—

Marluxia snatching away the crayon and notepad Naminé held interrupted her thoughts. She desperately tried to reach out to them only to be held down at her shoulder, “You are to treat him with the same respect given to the rest of us. As always, do not let this distract you in your duties.” A pause hung over the room Marluxia spoke more sharply, “ _ Am I clear? _ ”

She frowned and gave a small nod, she knew who the master of the castle was. But Larxene wasn’t satisfied, clapping her on the shoulder and sneering, “Come on Naminé, you can do better than that. Use your words!” 

“I…” Naminé flinched at the touch, “I understand.”

“Good. Continue your preparations.” He tossed Naminé’s tools back to her. ”Roxas, I trust you will make yourself at home.” With Marluxia’s words, the two seniors of the Organization vanished into darkness and left the younger Nobodies.

She went over to where her notepad and crayon had been tossed and did her best to pick them up. She didn’t understand why Larxene and Marluxia treated her like this. Not completely.

Sometimes, it was because she didn’t want to obey them.

Other times, it was because they wanted to make sure she understood them perfectly.

And sometimes, it seemed like they treated her like this because they were bored. 

Her notepad retrieved, she couldn’t help a sigh as she returned to her chair. At the very least, Roxas didn’t join them in—

Then she looked up and gasped in surprise as she saw him looking at her. “You’re still here? I thought you’d leave.”

After a moment, Roxas answered, “I wanted to know if you were okay.”

A pause, and then she answered quietly, “It doesn’t matter.” She held her notepad and crayon close to her and shook her head, “I’m a nobody.”

Roxas frowned but not like when Marluxia or Larxene weren’t satisfied. “That doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt.” Almost as if he felt that pain too.

Naminé looked to the side and muttered, “It’s to keep me from getting out of line.”

“But I don’t think you’re someone who would do anything bad.”

“You think so?” She looked at him, at his eyes which seemed so sincere and honest. For a moment she could believe it. That in the end she could still be described as somebody good. But the plan for Sora’s memories still dogged her. “I don’t know if the power I have can even be used for anything good.”

Roxas wrestled with the question for a moment before shaking his head, “Well, I’m not sure I can help you there. I don’t even know what your power is. I just know that you’re nice.”

Naminé stared at him, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. “Thank you.” It may have been just a few words, yet something inside of her was lighter hearing them.

Just then, a swirl of darkness interrupted their conversation, as a familiar redhead stepped out of the portal, “Hey, just coming to make sure everything was okay. Tour’s over and all, you can go rest up.” Axel shrugged. “Unless you need help getting to your room. I know we kinda take the doors to darkness for granted and all but—”

“I remember the way back. I just wanted to talk to Naminé.” 

The interruption caused Axel to pause and raise an eyebrow. And Naminé was a bit surprised too. He wanted to talk with her? He liked her? Roxas turned towards Axel, “That’s not a problem is it?”

Axel shrugged. “Suit yourself, but still, you might want to head back to your room and get some rest, alright? It’d be a shame if a heartless got to you because you didn’t get some shut eye.” Axel gave a wave, and vanished back into darkness.

Walking towards the door Roxas yawned. “Guess I am tired though. It’s been a long day with the tour and everything.”

But as he left, something in Naminé compelled her to ask, 

“Will you… ” Roxas stopped as she spoke up “Will you see me again tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Roxas nodded with a small smile. “I promise.” 

And for once, Naminé was able to rest easy that night.

* * *

_ And so… twice upon a time… A boy met a girl. _

_ A girl worth fighting for. _


	7. Happily

**PROMPT:Wedding Day**

#  **Happily**

It was a simple dream. 

A wedding dress. 

A man she would promise her life to forever more, as he would to her. 

Two little words.

And they would live happily ever after.

But witches didn’t get happy endings. That was the one of the first lessons Marluxia and Larxene taught her besides obedience.

So even after she was free. After she had fixed her wrongs and reunited friends. Even after she was finally able to be her own person. That doubt still hid in the back of her mind. Who would really want to be with her for who she was as a person? And even if they did exist, would she find them? Would they make a mistake and ruin things between them?

And yet… she met Roxas.

Someone who understood what it was like to live under the Organization’s thumb. To be lied to about who they were. Who they could be. Someone she could be honest with.

And he understood her too.

Understood her pain and listened to her fears. Month by month, that little voice in the back of her mind was quieter and quieter. Never quite leaving completely. But she started listening to it less and less. She believed that the two of them could be happy together. 

But the voice still tried to gnaw away at her. Even now as she stood with Roxas at the altar. 

Even after saying those two little words, “I Do.” a voice in her heart just wouldn’t be silent. That it was a lie. That she was dreaming. That she was still trapped in Castle Oblivion and would wake up any moment now.

But then she saw his face. The smile as he was asked if he vowed to be with her forever. Answering, “I Do.” with such certainty? And the gentle caress as he placed the ring on her finger?

This wasn’t a dream. With a kiss, the two of them were finally husband and wife.

Long after the reception had winded down, Roxas and Naminé sat together watching the stars in the sky. A quiet moment to get away and take a breath from the festivities. Of course, they had spent most of the night together as they hoped to. But as Naminé looked over to her husband, she noticed something as he looked back.

A tear in the corner of his eye.

She wiped it away with a gloved hand. “You’re crying?”

He gently shook his head, smile unwavering as he managed to choke out, “I...I’m just...this is real. We’re  _ really _ married.” Roxas clasped her hand as tears spilled over. “After everything that happened. The Organization using us, going back to Sora, losing him and everything we did to get him back. I never thought there'd be anything like this for me.” 

Of course.

He took a breath to reel in his emotions. “I’m sorry...didn’t mean to get so heavy on our big d—”

But he didn’t get a chance to finish, as his lips were preoccupied with Naminé kissing him. There was only a second of surprise before he held her in an embrace. Gently pulling away, she caressed his cheek as she admitted, “You’re not the only one who thought they’d never get a happy ending. So let’s leave the past behind...”

With a smile, Roxas leaned in for another kiss.

“...And enjoy happily ever after together.” 


End file.
